Restless Dreams
by BessaClaire
Summary: Sakura is ready to quit her job, when a young, cute, man moves right next to her cubicle. Sakura decides to stay a little longer, while she discovers more and more about this mystery man


Chapter One

"You HAVE to get a new job!" a women with bright blue eyes exclaimed. The brunette friend huffed and covered her face with the newspaper.

"Just because I don't like the job, doesn't mean I can just quit," Sakura said. Tomoyo rolled her eyes. Sakura grabbed her coffee and raised it to her lips, sipped, then glared at her. Sakura Kinomoto, twenty-three years old, vivid emerald eyes. Her golden-brown hair was tied up in a messy bun, with a couple strands escaping. Tomoyo, her best friend, was married to a man named Eriol Hiiragizawa, who just _happened_ to be Sakura's boss. As you can probably already guess,

Sakura doesn't really like Eriol.

She feels he treats her differently then all of the other workers. Teasing her, embarrassing her in front of the workers. It was hell on earth. But she didn't want to tell Tomoyo that was the reason why she wanted to quit. Far as Tomoyo knows, Sakura doesn't like the pay. She is planning to quit today, so before she goes to work, she wanted to go out with Tomoyo for a bit. Sakura checked her watch, and started to collect her things.

"Well I gotta go, see you later," Sakura waved to Tomoyo, while she waved back.

Sakura arrived at her cubicle, and dropped her bag on her desk. Sakura ran her fingers through her bangs, and heaved out a sigh. She looked at the boss's door, then back to her cubicle, fixed her dress shirt, pulled down her skirt and walked inside his room.

Before she could even put on a fake smile, she saw an unfamiliar face inside his room. No one noticed her so she silently closed the door behind her, and listened into the conversation.

"….I need this job, it's been tough since, well," no-name took a long pause, "_That_ happened," Sakura couldn't see mystery man's face, but she could see Eriol nod knowingly. He must be his friend or something.

"I completely understand, you can start tomorrow," the man nodded solemnly, and turned around. Sakura finally got to take a look at him, dark amber eyes adorned his face, and a messy mop of chocolate hair fell in front of his eyes. He was cute, correction, _VERY_ cute. While Sakura was ogling at him, Eriol cleared his throat.

"This is Syaoran Li, Ms. Kinomoto; you'll be working aside him," Sakura robotically walked up to him and laughed nervously.

"Uh, Hi, my name is Sakura Kinomoto," She said while extending her arm. He gripped her hand and shook it slowly

"As you heard, I'm Syaoran Li, I look forward to working with you," he said quietly, she stared at him while her stomach was knotting. Syaoran looked at her strangely, while he withdrew his hand. "Um, well, I'm going to go," he turned to Eriol, "see you later," he walked out of the room and closed the door softly. Eriol turned to Sakura,

"What do you need Ms. Kinomoto?"

"You don't need to act professional anymore_, Eriol_," Sakura said bitterly. Eriol smirked, and leaned back in his chair,

"Alright then, _Sakura_," he said stressing her name. Sakura glared at him, while slumping in a chair.

"What do you want?" Eriol nonchalantly said. Sakura sat up in her seat,

"What?"

"You came in my room, did you want something?" _Wow, I totally forgot_, Sakura thought. Now that she thinks about it, did she _really_ want to leave? If she quit now, Syaoran would have no one to show him around, and get him comfortable, well, he would. But it wouldn't be her. Maybe she should stay a little longer.

"Um, no, I didn't want anything," she said as she got up from her chair.

"Alright then…..," Eriol said while giving her a weird look. Sakura walked out of the room, and sat in her chair while spinning around. She saw Syaoran talking to the receptionist, while laughing softly. God was he adorable. She just wanted to ruffle his hair, and other things… Sakura snapped into reality when she saw him walk up to her.

"Um, where's my cubicle?" Sakura asked for the paper he was holding. She looked at it for a minute, and her face lit up.

"Right next to mine!" she beamed. She grabbed his wrist and led him to his cubicle. She extended her arm showing it to him. He gripped his strap to his bag, and smiled slightly.

"Thanks…," he said quietly. Sakura's heart warmed up from the sight of him smiling. Sakura looked down at her shoes,

"You're welcome," she softly said. She looked back up to see him setting things up, and continued to observe him. What beautiful focused eyes, how his hair slowly moves when he bends down. _Wow this is kind of creepy, _she thought. He caught her staring…_again_. She flushed

"Oh, um, do you, uh, n-need help with that?" _Nice save_, Sakura thought sarcastically.

"No, I'm good, I can do this by myself, thank you anyway though," he said. Sakura eyed his bags, and saw a portrait. _A lady_, Sakura thought. She bent down, picked it up and looked at it curiously. She tapped him on the shoulder

"Who's this? She's pretty," His eyes widened, and his eyebrows scrunched together. He snatched the photo from her hands,

"Don't touch my things, please," he said with venom on his tongue. He shoved the photo into the bottom of his bag, and continued to unpack his things. The air immediately grew awkward, and Sakura wanted to cry. She didn't mean to make him upset. _Oh god, I'm SO stupid! If I'd just left his stuff alone, he probably wouldn't hate me right now!_ Sakura picked up her things, and turned to him,

"See you tomorrow," she whispered. She turned and walked out of the building.

Oh god, Tomoyo I'm so stupid," Sakura whined as she cradled her face in her hands. Tomoyo patted her back while she tried to comfort her. They were currently at the café, while Sakura told her about today.

"So you didn't quit?" Sakura lifted her face,

"Well, no, I mean you should've SEEN him Tomoyo, he was gorgeous! I just want to hang around for a bit longer, I mean at least I get paid, right?"

"Well, alright then, but what are you so upset about?" Sakura told her about the photo incident.

"It might've been some secret mistress, or an ex-girlfriend," Sakura pouted and leaned back in her chair

"That means he's taken, doesn't it," Tomoyo shrugged

"Maybe, ask him out," Sakura had hope in her eyes,

"Hmm, yeah I'll ask him out," Tomoyo smiled, then began to chat about her day.

Who was that in the photo?

Ok that's it for chapter 1. I hoped you guys liked it! Sakura's a little OOC, and so is Syaoran, so I hope you don't mind that.

That's all I have to say

Please review~


End file.
